


Demon zły, nie wolno

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Seria Sezonowa [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imaginarium, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John złamał podstawową zasadę ich rodziny, a jednak, Dean nie może go za to winić.</p><p>Seria sezonowa: sezon drugi.</p><p>Z okazji <a href="http://imaginarium.forumyo.com/t689-dni-supernatural">Dni Supernatural na Imaginarium 2016</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon zły, nie wolno

****Tamtego dnia czas dla Deana zatrzymuje się na godzinie dziesiątej czterdzieści jeden rano. Przez całą wieczność nie może oddychać, myśleć i żyć, a słowa lekarza rozbrzmiewają tak, jakby odbijały się tysiąckroć od szpitalnych kafli i dopiero potem, z impetem, uderzały w jego głowę.

Chłodne ostrze zrozumienia zaczyna torować sobie drogę ku jego świadomości. Ojciec Deana złamał podstawową zasadę, tę, dzięki której Sam uczył się mówić: demon zły, nie wolno.

Mimo wszystko, Dean nie może go winić. Bo rodzina stoi ponad zasadami.

 _Chcesz, żebym zajął się Sammym? Spokojnie, robię to od lat_ — myśli. Czas wznowić polowanie. Winchesterowie łatwo się nie poddają.


End file.
